The Vegan Empire
The Vegan Empire was a vegan-themed alliance formed during Bloc 3.0 and continued on until its collapse at the end of Bloc 5. Ideology: The Vegan Empire was built on three main pillars of ideology; pacifism, veganism, and "superior morality." The alliance was not known for warmongering, but had many strong links to larger alliances and was able to sufficiently defend itself from plunderers. The Vegan Empire Genesis Pasta: During the height of the vegan vs hood war, The Morally Superior II posted this long-winded explanation for The Vegan Empire's genesis: ''Let me tell you a story. '' A long time ago, a small Vegan tribe announced its new leader. This leader was so mysterious the leader himself did not have a name, he was just known as "The Vegan Dictator." With this, he invited me to be his diplomat. He explained how the vegan god had come down and walked onto my lands, he enlightened me about the plight of the animal, and lead me to enlightenment and superior morality with the coming of Veganism to Chunclepsa. Shortly after, I was tasked with announcing our superior morality and enlightenment to the world, so I took to the Bloc forums. I posted a thread announcing the arrival of superior morality to Bloc, and The Vegan Empire. Within seconds the Brotherhood of Zion turned up to the thread, looking to push down ethics and values as it threatened their formation and ability to suck the land and animals dry. The leader came at me with a left hook, saying I was poor at diplomacy and would get squashed. I slipped it and came back, explaining that I am he was just envious of our glorious new commune. TWAIN arrived soon on BoZ's side. He pulled out his jew claw and tried to slice my face, I was wounded right down the left side of my face. I passed out. When I woke up TWAIN, BoZ and Im_Brian were standing in front of me. They said "You are not going to liberate our animals, your morality is inferior, we are stronger, you are a joke." With that, BoZ's leader drew his sword (It had some letters etched on it in Hebrew, but we only speak actual languages so we don't know what it says) He said "The Vegan Empire is nothing, will never be anything, and will take its final breath today. We have animals to exploit and money to make" He heaved the sword with his little jew arms but before it could remove my head I heard a "#YOLO INNABUSH HERE TO SAVE DA DAY LMAO MAD CUZ BAD." I lay there with my hand raised in a pitiful defensive manner, half to block the sun and half to shield me from these Bloc veterans who had come to try to destroy superior mortality before it even started. I had so many questions: "Who it this man? Why doesn't he use punctuation? Why did he sacrifice himself to save me?" BoZ looked at Mr Khalka and said "Ha! So you now sit there with a sword in you, claiming to have saved the day?" That's when Mr Khalka said ">Implying I'm the only one here." With that, SPQR burst out from behind the walls, they'd been planning an ambush. BoZ and TWAIN cried while yelling "THAT'S NOT FAIR WE WANTED 1V1" (in this case of BoZ and The Vegan Empire, it would have been more like 100 v 5) and Mr Khalka replied with "lol mad cuz bad." One member, a young negro boy, did not retreat with the rest of his jewfriends, and attempted to kill me. He came at me with a punch and I laughed at him as I cuffed him and made him one of my own. With that, The Vegan Empire was saved by INNABUSH, SPQR, and had gained a colonized member. BoZ went back and cried about it, some say they are still salty today. On that day we stood up to tyranny, colonized a BoZ state and got to watch them cry while doing nothing about it. And it was all because of Daruja and SPQR.